Jenji
Jenji is a powerful and quick-talking cat-like genie. Character History Not much was known about Jenji until the episode "Ranger Down", were Daggeron explaned that Jenji was banished from his homeland; cast away by the ones he loved the most. In his homeland, he was the strongest and most popular cat in the land. However, this did not sit well with Rexigan, the King Cat. Rexigan had a witch cast a spell over the entire village, convincing everyone that Jenji was evil. Everyone then turned their backs on Jenji, and he was banished. When Daggeron found Jenji, the cat was a wandering nomad and all alone. Jenji had found some treasure, and was about to open a Evil Magical Trap. Solaris Knight arrived and tried to stop him, but Jenji didn't listen and opened the box. The Evil Magic inside the trap was about to destroy Jenji, but Solaris used his powers to place Jenji in the Lamp, and in doing so, turned him into a Genie. Jenji is an old friend of Udonna's and the other Mystics. Jenji was Daggeron's partner, who used Jenji's lamp as the key element in the sealing of himself and Calindor within the cave nineteen years ago. But once the Rangers found the lamp, they broke the seal, and he was free. When Calindor reappeared, he tried to warn the Rangers and Udonna of him but was unable to when Calindor dumped a pile of books on top of his lamp. Once he was reunited with Daggeron, he now is usually seen hanging out with Daggeron as the pair wise crack together. The Rangers wanted to use Jenji against the Four Barbarian Beasts although Daggeron insisted that he shouldn't be used. When the Rangers fought Fightoe and 50 Below, Daggeron gave in and used Jenji's Shining Attack against the two monsters. However, this was the chance that the villains had been waiting for. Fightoe captured Jenji using his magic staff and brought him to the Underworld where Imperious released him, and, being a Genie, Jenji was forced to grant his wish: that the Mystic Force Power Rangers never existed. This allowed the forces of darkness to conquer the world. Although Jenji's magic was powerful, it proved reversible, but only by the Tribunal of Magic. When the world was restored, Leelee found Jenji's lamp and released him when he told her that she would receive one wish. As she contemplatively bit her nails, he warned her that she "shouldn't do that". Leelee moaned and told him that it was a nervous habit, saying that she wished she had never started biting them. Jenji granted her "wish", and as Leelee's nails grew almost 6 inches long, Jenji fled back to the safety of Root Core . He was temporarily turned to stone when Serpentina's snakes bit him and then she activated her shield. Fortunately upon Serpentina's destruction he was returned to normal. Jenji was destroyed by Sculpin in Mystic Fate, but returned to life along with Daggeron and Leanbow. After the Master's final defeat, Jenji was last seen with Daggeron and Itassis in the forest. Personality Personality wise, Jenji is similar to that of a Genie, but with a more useds cars sells man side aided to him, he is similar to Bulk and Skull from ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'', a tie between Choobo, Marah and Kapri from ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'''' and Piggy from ''Power Rangers S.P.D., as he (along with Toby and Clare) serves as the comic relieve for Power Rangers Mystic Force, he is quick talking, wide eyed, jolly and always positive, despite his power however, Jenji is somewhat cowardly, and retreated from Imperious in his first appearance, but he managed to overcome his fear, he can be somewhat of a trickster and kind of unfair, such as not telling the Rangers that if wish for ten wishes, they will be nullify, all tho despite his goof-off personality however, should one of his friends be in danger, he will take his mission seriously. Powers and Abilities Despite his goof-off personality, Jenji is a capable fighter, however, Jenji can only remain outside the lamp for two hours, or else he will disappear. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Despite being a comedic character, Jenji is a skilled fighter. *'Size Changing:' He has the power to grow to the same colossal size as Imperious. *'Wish Granting:' Being a Genie, Jenji has the ability to grant anyone one wish, and only one wish. Any attempt to wish for more wishes will be nullified due to his "Genie Contract". *'Shining Jenji Attack:' He can turn into an energy form to be used as Daggeron's finishing move, the Shining Jenji Attack, which involves Daggeron firing jenji in his energy form out of his lamp and Jenji slashing at the enemy. *'Super Cat Attack:' When he does fight in battle, his most powerful attack is the Super Cat Attack, he runs fell speed at the enemy and doing multiple slashes at the enemy. Arsenal *'Claws:''' Being a cat-type animal, he has clawed paws for close melee combat. Behind the Scenes Portray *Jenji is portrayed by Oliver Driver. Notes *Although Jenji's middle name is Marcus, his last name is unknown. See Also Category:PR Allies Category:Mystic Force